When Drarry Met Nara
by bcandii
Summary: Time travel fic with what I would like to think is my own little twist. Draco/ Harry


It was just another day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Well, as normal as could be at a school for teaching magic. It wasn't until the end of lunch that anything even happened. Hermione, who had been missing throughout lunch and the free period beforehand, rushed in frantically, glancing repeatedly behind her, as if expecting someone to come around the corner, and made her way quickly toward the Head Table. She spoke quickly with Dumbledore and whatever she told him gave him a grave look. Soon, he rose and left the Great Hall, following Hermione's path, with McGonagall and Snape in their wake. Ron gave Harry a questioning look, they rose simultaneously and left. Apparently they weren't fast enough, because when they walked through the doors, Hermione and her three trailing teachers were nowhere in sight. Ron, being the quick-witted redhead said it was a 'lost cause', but Harry was quick to reassure him that they still had the map. Minutes later they were inside the library, overhearing Hermione explain the unthinkable.

**"I'm not sure how it happened, professors. It wasn't supposed to be anything of the like! I was working on my practicals for charms. When I created it, it was supposed give an illusion of thunder and lightening, instead, it did- THIS!" Hermione was very worried about something, whatever 'this' was, and it had the male parts of the Golden Trio worried, as well.**

**"Ms. Granger, do you have any idea how you did such a task? This type of magic was only possible from Merlin and the Founders themselves." McGonagall said sternly, yet surprised.**

**"Potter, Weasley you can come out." Snape said, harshly. When they did, the dark haired man looked at Harry thoroughly, seemingly looking through him, before speaking again. "I believe it is time." Harry's eyes widened and before he could ask Severus raised an eyebrow. Harry knew questioning him would be detrimental to his health.**

**"Professor, may I know what is happening first?"**

**"I see no problem with that, my boy, do you Minerva? Severus?" Dumbledore asked and they both shook their head, he nodded to Hermione who opened her mouth and out spilled something remarkable.**

**"Somehow, my extra credit charm practical spell accidentally brought seventeen students to Hogwarts."**

**"But students should be at Hogwarts, right?" Ron asked, confused.**

**"Yes, but they are supposed to be at Hogwarts _in their own time._ Somehow I brought students from seventeen years in the future."  
"Okay, so that cannot be a coincidence. Seventeen, seventeen?"  
"It bothers me that you haven't any worry of how, but only want to find the underlying cause of it. There isn't anything you have left out, is there?" McGonagall asked.**

**"Well, I should have probably warned her, but she and I, plus a few other students are descendants of some of the five you have mentioned. It wasn't widely known but the founders and Merlin all had many children. Most of the lines died out."**

**"How?" Hermione asked on her search for the most knowledge in anyone's head, ever.**

**"Most couldn't control the powerful magic, and killed themselves. Those were mainly the ones with a lone founder as their ancestor. The last ones that had only a solitary bloodline were the Gaunt family. When I killed Riddle that was the last. Now, all of the heirs left all reside at this school."  
"Interesting, Mr. Potter. Why haven't I been informed of this?" Dumbledore asked.**

**"Really, Old Man? Something you didn't know? Excellent." Severus laughed, darkly.**

**"So where are these students?" As soon as he asked, the seventeen students in question came out from behind a large bookshelf.**

**"Oh, this cannot be a coincidence, either." Severus said, starting to get worried.**

**"There must be something in that spell, that combined with her magic, brought it out."  
"Wait, what is going on? And another thing, how is 'Mione an heir when she's muggleborn?" Ron asked.**

**"Hermione is a descendant of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor's daughter and Hufflepuff and a muggle's son. Her particular line's magic dies a few generations later, only showing up when a child was born that could handle it."**

**"Okay.. Well that doesn't answer the first question."**

**"Weasley. Look at these 'new' students. Do any of them look familiar?"  
"OH! I get it!" Hermione exclaimed.**

**"Well, I don't." He said.**

**"Maybe we should finish this discussion in the infirmary, get them checked out first."**

**"Excellent idea, my boy."  
Once they left the library, McGonagall and Severus went to find the required students while Dumbledore went to tighten security; this knowledge wasn't ready to get out. That left Poppy to see to the students and 'Mione and Ron to finish interrogating Harry.**

**"How did you figure all this out?" Hermione asked quickly.**

**"Severus and I were.." Harry started**

**"Severus?" Ron said.**

**"Yes, Severus. Since the war ended, we meet once a week to keep me on my toes. We have become friends, believe it or not, but we kept an act up for his reputation. Where did you think I disappeared to every week?"**

**"I thought you had a girlfriend!" Ron said at the same time that Hermione said, "I thought you had a boyfriend!"**

**"Boyfriend?"**

**"Yes, Ron, I'm gay, end of story, no more talking. Now, as I was saying.. one night he asked me to decipher a notebook written by Salazer Slytherin, he thought it to be written in parseltounge and seeing as he could never give possibly valuable information into the hands of Voldemort, I was his only option. So, I translated it for him. It was brilliant. His mind worked in such wonderful ways. It turns out there wasn't any animosity between any houses. The chamber was built because it was his personal study. All four had one. The Room of Requirement was Rowena Ravenclaw's, not a huge surprise; she was a genius as well. Godric Gryffindor's study I only found just recently, it was hidden doorway behind the fire in the Gryffindor common room."  
"Have you found the Hufflepuff one yet?" Hermione asked curiously.**

**"Sadly Severus stumbled upon that one long before I read the journal. It was, at one point, off of the Great Hall."  
"Sadly?" Ron asked.**

**"At one point?" Hermione noticed that, of course.**

**"It was destroyed by Grawp during the Final Battle."  
"That explains the bits of paper. I had still not figured out what the list was." She unburied a rather old, slightly charred, piece of parchment from her bag and handed it to Harry.**

**"It's a list of people. Most didn't know she was a prophet. These are anagrams for the seventeen kids who are here, now."  
"Yeah, about them.. How am I supposed to recognize people from the future?"**

**"They're all children born from other people we go to school with. Our friends. From them." Harry said as the other heirs were corralled into the infirmary.**

**"Harry, they weren't all easy, Draco didn't even follow me after he heard your name mentioned." Severus said, whispering in his ear.**

**"Don't worry your pretty little face, Malfoy, you'll enjoy this probably more than anyone else." Curiously, Harry noticed the blonde blushing slightly against his pale skin.**

**"I'm not so sure, Harry." Severus continued to whisper. "One of the students from the future.. well, she might be trouble." Harry cast a strong silencing spell and turned to Severus. "She has white blonde hair and emerald green eyes."**

**Draco didn't know what he was here for, but Harry's strange compliment caught him off guard and he decided to stay to figure out what was going on. After the brunet cast the (obvious) silencing spell, Draco got worried. The fact that Severus looked anxious was bad, but when Harry went as pale as he did, glanced at him, and back to Severus quickly, Draco was very frightened. He canceled the spell a minute later and started to address his anxious crowd. "Being blunt with you seems like the best idea. One way or another, _don't_ _ask_, quite a few students from seventeen years in the future have joined us for now. These students, like most being gathered here, are special. More special then the rest of this school, in a way. We are all descendants, through many generations from the four Founders of Hogwarts. Very few here also can proudly say they are one of Merlin's own heirs. I am well aware that the Wizarding World has no knowledge of any descendants. Now, if you would like to specifically know your heritage, Professor Snape and I can help you with that. Later. For now, you probably want to meet your children. Some of them are with others in this room, and if, for some reason, the other parent, whether in this room or not, upsets you or you have reason to doubt, well, there isn't a kid in here who is lying about their parents, and you are with the other parent for one reason or another in the future. Please do not upset the children, they have been though enough already." He sighed at the end of that speech. Harry had looked at him the whole time, and it was starting to worry the blonde even more. Harry showed parents to which curtain their child and/ or children were behind. All the teachers had wandered away; Hermione was with Neville with their two sons and Ron would be found later, being consoled by Lavender Brown, on his lose of his girlfriend. Lastly, it was Draco and Harry.**

**-"Malfoy, I need you to remain calm. Can you do that?" Harry asked, warily.**

**"Don't pester me, Potter, show me to my child, or if I don't have one, let me go."  
"Your child is the only one left."**

**"Ha, Potter, you never even found a woman to shack up with, how pathetic."  
"A woman? No. But apparently I did 'shack up with' someone."**

**"Who then?"**

"My child is the only one left, as well." Harry couldn't make himself think that it was possible just yet. He had dreamed of the blonde for years now, but knew the animosity the young Malfoy held for him was too strong. Now, though, they had a child together, and it frightened him. What happened in the future that was so strong to make the blonde start to like him? Little did he know, it wasn't in the future, but the past.

**"So.. You mean.. The last child.. Is our..?"**

**"Our daughter."**

**"Yes. I am your daughter, and I am well aware that you two do not get along with each other at the moment. My Name is Lily Narcissa Malfoy-Potter, but most everyone calls me Nara. I am apart of the New House so.."**

**"Wait, wait, wait. Let's start with New House.. What?" Draco exclaimed.**

**"The end of this year you both are offered positions here, you take them, mainly to be near each other. At this point you two were just friends. As Deputy Headmaster, Daddy, you start another house, forever ending house rivalry outside the House Cup and Quidditch Championship. It is for ones who do not know where they would belong. Or for ones like you, Daddy, that want to go one place, when the hat wants you to go another way."  
"Supposed to be a Hufflepuff, Potter?"**

**"He is a Potter- Malfoy, both deserving respect. Besides, he was asked to be in Slytherin, but turned it down because a PRICK was in that house."  
"Prick? Let me guess, me?"**

**"Precisely."  
"Good, I didn't want you in Slytherin anyway."  
"Hey, leave.. Leave me out of it.. of this, I.. I.. I didn't do anything. I-I'm still stuck on her eyes." Draco looked her over and indeed her eyes stole his attention, just as Harry's always had.**

**"They have the same sparkle yours do every time you and I fight." Draco speculated off-handedly.**

**"And her hair is exactly the same shade as yours." Harry wondered, just as he had many times, with Draco's, if it glowed in the moonlight.**

**Hours later, once all the children had been cleared by Poppy and had each found a place to stay, Harry found himself with his future family, sitting in the Room of Requirement. They, as in Harry and Draco, couldn't compromise on who would get her, so Harry choose Rowena's lounge. Soon, after dinner (and the disastrous announcement from Dumbledore), Nara fell asleep on a bed that she long ago chose as her own. Draco had asked Kreacher for a dessert, when he popped in to ask his master of his needs, and was currently eating the delicious looking food ravenously in the corner. All the while Harry was reading another journal by written by both Gryffindor and Slytherin. Godric often wrote in a variation of riddles and code so only him and Salazar, who were both best friends and lovers, could read it. Thankfully, Slytherin wrote a challenging by excellent decipher in another journal. Apparently, the day this specific journal entry was written was the day Rowena discovered the spell for male conception. Harry knew for a fact, two months later Salazar got pregnant, the real reason for his leaving the school, and that Godric never knew, which is when Godric became, for lack of better words, a man whore.**

**"Hey four-eyes, whatcha reading over there? You seem pretty.. upset, I guess."**

**"I'm just thinking what would have happened if he did tell him about their child." Harry spoke absentmindedly.**

**"Oh, please don't tell me you're reading some sort of romance novel." This caused Harry to look up in confusion. For some reason, he thought he was once again in Severus' study and was quite surprised to find another Slytherin there, all together.**

**"What?"**

**"What is the name of the book, Potter?" Draco opted for a simpler question.**

**"It has no name. It is a journal."**

**"You write in a diary? Oh I would love to get my hands on those VERY incriminating pieces of evidence."**

**"It isn't a diary! And it isn't mine!" Harry snapped.**

**"Stole someone else's 'journal', Potter? How Slytherin of you." Draco moved to sit beside Harry on the couch to read over his shoulder. "Hey! I can't read it!"  
"I didn't steal it and of course you cant read it, half of it is in paseltounge and the other half, well, Godric had a way to make everything unreadable unless you know the cipher."  
"And you know the cipher?"**

**"Yeah, Salazar had it written down in another journal."  
"Salazar? Wait, this journal is.. _was_.. Salazar Slytherin's and Godric Gyffindors?" Harry nodded. "Then what baby are you talking about?"**

**"Theirs.. In this case, it was my ancestor, a daughter named Cordelia Slytherin. She married another wizard known by most as Preston Potter. In actuality, he was Merlin's son. Preston's sister Alexia Ambroshuis, also Merlin's child, married Rowena's son, Lacrious Malfoy. Rowena made a mistake when she created the male reproduction spell. Her first 'patient' was Salazar and it not only made him pregnant with Godric's baby, but her pregnant with Salazar's. Lacrious was that child and your ancestor, obviously. She sent the baby off just after birth to stay with new parents. Lacrious' magic brought the new family much power and money; some of the same fortune you use and live by can be traced to money the new family stole, using his powers. When Lacrious found out about the thievery, he was old enough to take away the estate since it was technically his. You're an heir to a very powerful and great man. There are stories I have read about him taking down a gang of three thousand men trying to rape and kill across Scotland."**

**"Lacrious? I never knew." Draco seemed flabbergasted. "So we're both heir to two founders and Merlin. That's incredible."**

**"Actually, Godric's and Helga's grandchild, Gwendolyn Gryffindor married Lacrious, putting an end to the Gryffindor name, making you have all four founder's blood along with Merlin's. Rowena had another child, a girl named Katrina Ravenclaw, she married Helga's son, Alexander Hufflepuff and later had a daughter together named Catalina Hufflepuff, who married Percival Potter, making you and I the same, somehow or another."  
"This is unbelievable."**

**"I have some journals in English if you would like to check."  
"No, I mean, I'd love to read them, but I believe you. What is unbelievable is that I know far more of our family history than several generations of Malfoy's, even my father doesn't know. This is excellent."**

**"Sorry to be so blunt, Malfoy, but your father is dead, at the moment he doesn't know _anything_."**

**"True, but I know he never knew this." The smile that lit up Draco's face made Harry's heart miss several beats and his blood start to boil. Harry quickly looked away and saw a side note in semi-invisible ink, which he hadn't noticed before. A quick 'revealo' uncovered the note in parseltounge about a prophecy Salazar overheard Helga make.**

**"Hey, what's that?" Draco asked.**

**"It says 'Many have wondered and many have failed. One will succeed with aid from our own. Another will bring back allies. Leaving the one to uncover he is not alone. Many will find but will not remember, two who will. Leading a hero to find a home.' Salazar made a side note saying that he didn't feel much importance of it, but Helga asked him to write it anyways."**

**"She knew you would read it."**

**"Precisely. But if I am interpreting this right.." he paused to read it again. "Many have wondered, many have failed', that means the knowledge of the heirs, it's an old tale that turned out to be true, saying there are VERY powerful people among everyone that don't even know their own power yet. 'One will succeed with aid from our own'. That's Severus and I. Oh, yeah you don't know. Severus and I traced his own heritage back to Rowena and Salazar in strange ways that is much too long to explain. It's small but there. Hermione brought back the 'allies'. I guess I am to realize I am not alone... Urm.. The rest is confusing."**

**"Isn't it obvious? Soon, the children will be gone and you and one other person will remember what happened, while everyone else forgets."**

**"Okay.. but who?"**

**"Who do you think will.. '_lead you to find a home'_?"  
"Well.. In the future, I obviously have a home, a family. And, if the children are gone, I'm tempted to say.. you."  
"That's what I figured as well. So when do you figure they'll disappear?"**

**"Before you and I can get any sure answers out of them, I suppose."  
"Yeah. That sucks."**

**"I'm trying to look at it this way, we'll know what she knows in seventeen years."  
"Oh, yes, Potter, that's an excellent way to look at it."**

**"May I ask a favor?"**

**"No, but I bet you're going to anyway." They chuckled lightly together.**

**"Will you call me by Harry? This whole Potter thing is getting old. So is our rivalry. We based a rivalry on the fact that the founders were the same way, right? However, they weren't, they were ALL sexually involved _with each other_, and Gryffindor and Slytherin were best friends.**

**"So Harry and Draco, then?"**

**"Sounds good to me." Harry agreed and they actually shook hands, then both laughed, wondering what would have happened if they let that particular thing take place first year.**

**The next morning found Harry and Draco both on the couch. Draco noticed it was only four am and decided to go back to sleep, but couldn't because the small space him and his sleeping companion were on. 'I wish we had a bed.' Draco thought, expecting a bed to appear nearby, he was surprised when the couch of which they had taken residence changed into a plush bed, maneuvering Harry comfortably under the sheets without waking him. Well, so Draco thought. Years of war taught Harry to awaken if any magic was used or any noise was made. He was pleased to find Draco acting caringly, knowing he wouldn't ever get to see this if he had seemed awake to the blonde. The pair fell peacefully asleep once again, and neither noticed a little girl with blonde hair and green eyes smile in her sleep before disappearing all together just as sixteen other children did throughout the school.**

**When Harry woke up the next morning, he was happy to see that this time there was sun coming in the window beyond the colorful bed his daughter had chosen for herself. Just as Harry and Draco had known it would be, it was empty. Harry carefully left his bed and made his way over to hers. He stood there for quite some time, just looking at the crumples of the blanket, outlining where she had once slept.**

**"It's weird now, having her gone, isn't it?" Came Draco's voice from a few feet behind him.**

**"Yeah, it is. But she will be here in a few years, right?"  
"True, which is a little frightening."**

**"Yeah, so who do you think will be the mother?" Harry joked.**

**"Definitely you." Draco laughed, but inside he was breathing hard. 'Had Harry just seriously said that? He doesn't mind being with me?' Draco wasn't going to get his hopes up just yet. After a minute, Harry stomach decided it was time for breakfast. They headed down, speculating what everyone would think when they walked in together, seemingly as friends.**

**"They'll probably think you're the person I've been going to see every week." Harry laughed before noticing Draco had stopped.**

**"Who have you been seeing every week? I noticed, you know, but I figured you were doing the same old detective work."**

**"Severus. I've been seeing Severus. We play chess, read, potions, and talk. We're actually pretty good _friends_. Only that." Harry reassured before he even noticed the blonde's stress. "Were you jealous?"**

**"A little." Draco admitted to the surprise of both young wizards.**

**"Since you admitted that, may I admit something weighing on me?" Harry asked quietly. Draco nodded, curious. "Parkinson makes me jealous."**

**"Parkinson?" Draco took a minute to understand. "Oh, no, Harry. Pansy and I have both known we were gay when we were children! She and I agreed to go along with our parent's wedding ideas until they die or we were old enough to tell them no. We're only friends. Best friends, but nothing more." The smile that Harry gave Draco blew his breath away.**

**"Well, good. Because she doesn't get to marry you." Harry said, trying to be funny, but it turned out to be only a statement of fact.**

**"Precisely." With that they made their way into the Great Hall, walked to their tables, which sat side by side this year, before Draco said, "See ya later Harry."**

**"Yeah, see ya Dray." They both smiled at the nickname and each other before they sat down, sadly facing away from each other. "Hey guys, good morning." Ron, surprisingly didn't start to yell or accuse, he just looked between the two and nodded before returning to buttering his biscuits.**

**"Harry?"**

**"Yes, 'Mione?"**

**"Why are you acting as if you are friends with Malfoy?"**

**"Draco and I are friends."  
"Since when?"**

**"Recently."**

**Hermione dropped it, again surprisingly. After breakfast Pansy came up to Harry and whispered in his ear, "I am really happy you finally say how much my _best friend_ is in love with _you_."**

**"So am I, my dear, so am I." So all eighth year Gryffindor's and Slytherin's went together to Charms together, scaring Flitwick off his stool.**

**"Oh that reminds me, Hermione, how are your extra credit charms practical coming along?" Harry asked while getting Hermione's attention.**

**"Horribly! It all disappeared! Every bit of it! I can't even remember any of it or my day yesterday! It's all horrible!" Hermione fussed causing Harry and Draco to laugh themselves silly.**

**THE END**

**Okay, so, this isn't my best story yet, but I wanted to write a semi-decent one shot. I have used the name of our lovely Nara before and I hope you'll read that one when it comes out. Also, I know there isn't any slash in this one and I apologize to my loyal readers and some that just assumed, but now that I have a computer there WILL be more coming out soon, my internet and writer's block being my only set back. Luckily, I should be getting Internet soon and that will cure my writer's block when I can get on ffn and actually READ SOME GOOD STORIES! Instead of imagining crap in my head, this, as you are sure to know, isn't good for writer's block. Okies, well, love you all! Review please! Yes, that button. That one right there! The one you can click and makes me all warm and fuzzy inside! Bye!**


End file.
